


Day 30: At Last

by ofplanet_earth



Series: 30 days of Barduil [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bard is a vampire, Bloodplay, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, The Author Regrets Nothing, sort of Dracula Untold crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofplanet_earth/pseuds/ofplanet_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age of the elves is over. All Thranduil's kin have gone west or passed into the Halls of Mandos. Thranduil is the last trace of Middle Earth left in an ever changing modern world— or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30: At Last

**Author's Note:**

> it just hit me that this is the last day of November. this is my last story for the month. no matter how drained I've felt (and still feel), no matter how much sleep I've lost, no matter how much of the real world I've neglected in favour of sitting in front of my computer, I wouldn't change a single day. there were days when I didn't think I'd make it; days when it was all I could do not to delete it all and cry (just kidding— I did that part. I cried a lot).
> 
> but I made it! I've created new worlds and stories and I'm proud of every one of them! and I couldn't have done it without all of you guys! 
> 
> I can't tell you how amazing it feels to write something that other people read— something other people _enjoy_. there aren't words to express how much all your reactions and comments and feedback means to me. 
> 
> a special thank you to the people whose ideas were the driving force behind this series:  
> LoveActuallyFan, Jenn, LittleLynn, Jennacorinth, LittleBiscuit, TexannaRose, theLonelyMagpie, alikuu, tcas0518, Lorien_Leaf, breathingbarduil, Misty_Endings, lilibunny, and all the anonymous contributors! 
> 
> thank you to those whose prompts I didn't get to use! there are some I just couldn't make work, but there are others I'm holding on to for later use :) 
> 
> and to the readers— to the people who left comments and kudos— you're the greatest. honestly, I wouldn't have been able to keep this up if it hadn't been for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this rather shameless conclusion to a completely wonderful month. [lilibunny](http://lilibunny.tumblr.com/) requested a vampire!Bard fic. I don't think this is quite what either of us were expecting.

Thranduil moaned as sharp teeth grazed the ridges of his throat. Rough hands gripped his neck and clawed at his back, still calloused even after so many thousands of years. He wrapped his legs around the sinew and muscle of Bard’s hips, urging him deeper, harder, faster. 

How long had it been since he’d taken a lover to bed? How long since he’d given himself over to another man? Bard abandoned the skin of his throat in favour of kissing Thranduil’s open mouth. He bit and tugged at his lower lip and scooped up breathy sounds with his tongue. Thranduil could do little but hold on to Bard’s shoulders. 

Lewd sounds of slapping skin filled the room as Bard growled deep in his throat. How long had it been since he’d been able to fuck and be fucked without fear holding him back? Had he ever? Bard drove his hips faster and began to suck a bruise beneath the hinge of Thranduil’s jaw before his teeth pricked at the pulse in his throat. Thranduil only held on tighter, urged him forward with his hands and with his legs, a string of pleas falling from his lips. 

“Are you sure?” 

Thranduil was sure. He’d been alone for millennia, wandering a world that had changed beyond recognition with no one to share in his secrets or his wants or his fears. He’d been seeing the ghosts of his kin and his lover for countless centuries, raising his hopes each time only to see them inevitably crushed. He’d fought wars that were not his own, shared in their victory and mourned their loss all in search of companionship— of closeness— of _something_.

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to be as close to Bard as he could. He would ask questions later, deal with the consequences in the morning. Right now he wanted this. He _needed_ this. “Yes,” he begged. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. Take me, use me, drink me, just as long as you don’t let me go.” 

He was babbling. It was undignified, but all his words, all his thoughts ceased in the moment Bard’s teeth pierced his skin. Starlight filled his eyes and burned on his skin as he cried out. He gouged at the skin of Bard’s back with his nails, uncaring for the damage he might cause, for nothing he could do would harm his Dragonslayer now. 

He was changed. He was a creature of myth and legend, of children’s nightmares and impossible stories. Thranduil had seen the fiery pyres of bard’s funeral from his balcony above the trees all those years ago. But there were other ancient creatures in this world besides Thranduil. He counted it a blessing that one of them had found Bard so that he could return to him. 

Memories flooded Thranduil’s mind, flashing before him in clips of light and sound. The darkness of a cave, the terror of a presence felt and yet unseen. The first pangs of thirst, of an unimaginable hunger striking deep within his gut. These sensations were not his own and yet they drove Thranduil higher, further from himself and closer to a precipice, invisible in the savage darkness.

 He clenched around Bard’s cock where he’d gone still inside him, the flow of his blood enough to distract him for only a moment. Bard drew his hips back and thrust them forward again, the slow drag of his skin doing little to extinguish the fire burning low in Thranduil’s belly. 

Bard released his throat and dragged his lips along the bared column of skin. He kissed him again and Thranduil was flooded with yet more memories: The city of Dale, abandoned at the beginning of the war that would destroy Middle Earth and give rise to the new empires of the world. The first man who had cowered in fear of what Bard had become. The first woman who had surrendered to it. 

Hunger and jealousy surged beneath Thranduil’s skin with equal pull. He let the feelings drive him, used his strength to send them both tumbling sideways until Thranduil sat astride Bard’s hips. He let himself sink further onto his cock, let himself remember the hard press and the burn of it before he began to move again.

The man was a mess— blood smeared on his lips and falling in drops from Thranduil’s neck to splash the bare planes of his chest. Thranduil’s hands wandered into Bard’s hair, gripping it harshly as he licked at the drops of blood and followed the smeared trails of it toward Bard’s mouth. 

“Mine,” He hissed. 

“Yes,” Bard whispered.

 “And the others?” 

“They were nothing; they meant nothing.” Bard’s voice was more of a plea than an promise. Thranduil drank it up greedily and lifted himself up slowly on Bard’s cock before he impaled himself again. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” Thranduil needed to hear the words, needed to know Bard was still his even after the loss of his humanity, even after thousands of years spent apart.

“I’m yours. I’ve always been yours. And now that I’ve found you I’m never gonna let you go.” 

A whimper fell from Thranduil’s throat as Bard pulled him down into a searing kiss. The tang of iron was slick against his lips, his teeth sharp as Thranduil ran his tongue along their points. Bard gripped his hips with a strength he’d never experienced, pressing light bruises into Thranduil’s skin and slowing him to a standstill with his cock half-way buried inside. 

Bard pitched his hips up, fast and demanding and over and over. It had never been like this; Thranduil had always been careful of his mortal lover, cautious not to tire him too quickly, always wary of his friable skin and his fragile bones. Now he wondered which of them might reach his end first, which of them might break if pushed too far. 

He found he didn’t care. Bard came with a groan as he held Thranduil flush against his hips and bit down to draw blood again. 

Thranduil was surrounded by him— Bard’s scratches on his back, his hand wound tightly in his hair, his cock pulsing deep inside and his teeth sharp against the broken skin of his throat. Thranduil came with a weak cry, his skin crawling with the phantom whisper of the sunlight reflected in the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> so... about Beren and Luthien. 
> 
> I meant to mention them in Council of Kings and then again in this one but... I forgot and now I really need to go to bed.  
> I'm sorry :(
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com). come and say hi!  
> check out the *winner* badge on my [novel page](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/ofplanet-earth/novels/30-days-of-barduil) :D


End file.
